


Daybreak

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the morning, Fukawa wakes up first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> reupload

An orange glow fringed the bottom of the leaden sky that, like Touko, hadn’t quite woken up yet. Subdued light poured into the room through the mouth of parted curtains. Though gentle, the light still very much existed and still very much indicated that she should officially begin her day. At this, Touko shut her eyes and started to roll onto her side, where she planned to find companionship in a cold, unchanging bedroom wall.

Something tugged at one of her braids as she tried to turn her head.

Languor dulled her confusion into an even more shapeless form. Touko tried to roll over again, away from whatever had seized her braid, but it maintained its hold. She lay on her back, able to go no further, with her braid slung across her face. Her eyelids fluttered and she turned her body toward the culprit. The face that greeted her belonged to Byakuya. His expression was stern even while he slept as if some troublesome thought plagued him in his slumber, teasing his mouth into a weak arch and prodding a furrow into his brow.

He snored quietly.

In the heart of her vague confusion bloomed memories of last night, of why she and him were in the same bed, and the memories interlocked and brightened into a clarity that felt hot on her face. The bed creaked as she shifted her body, trying to relieve the tension prickling within, and then she caught sight of what exactly had been holding her braid.

Byakuya’s fist, positioned next to his neck, was balled around the end of her braid. He must have grabbed it after she fell asleep because she couldn’t remember him doing that. She remembered the warmth of his chest on her face. She remembered finding his hand in almost total darkness and fitting their fingers together. She remembered their knees brushing against the other’s until their legs meshed. And, and, and she remembered, she definitely remembered, Byakuya draping an arm over her even if that arm now held her braid.

A terrain of uneven bed sheet separated them but her braid in his hand kept them connected to each other. Touko hoped he purposely intended to hold her braid and that he hadn’t done so for a less meaningful reason. Her stomach clenched at the passing thought that suggested he simply mistook her braid for his glasses. His glasses weren’t even in this room: he left them in her living room, but someone like him, who read a lot, might habitually sleep with them in one hand. That couldn’t be faulted. She couldn’t fault that.

The opportunity to watch him sleep ended. He woke up. Like her, he seemed to need a few seconds to adjust to their surroundings.

“You move too much in your sleep,” he said, mumbling a little, eyes a bit closed.

Touko said, “Oh?”

“Yes, you do.” Byakuya loosened his grip on her braid but he didn’t retract his hand, nor did he flick her hair out of his palm. He scrunched up his nose and Touko barely stopped herself from pecking onto it a kiss. “Before we join the others for breakfast, we’ll have to take a shower.”

“T-Together?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be sensible for me to go all the way back to my bathroom, but there isn’t any real need for us to bathe together.”

“... Oh.”

“But I suppose I should make sure you’re suitably clean,” Byakuya said, sitting up. Her braid fell from his hand. “It’ll save us time, anyway.”

“Oh...” She prolonged the syllable that clung to the end of her tongue, waiting until it was as long as her smile.

In the shower, she noticed Byakuya’s hands lingered longest on her hair.

 


End file.
